The Muttered Ramblings of a Ravenclaw Witch
by Scotch on the Rocks
Summary: [Prev. 'The Good Fight'] Year Seven, Marauders Era Follows the lives of the lesser known members of the original OoTP. Told through the perspective of Emmeline Vance, expect starring roles from Lily, the Marauders, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick, the Prewe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One -- 25 September, 1977**

Emmeline Vance knew when she was beat. Being a studious Ravenclaw, she was used to observing situations and finding the fault hidden deep within. This, however, was something new.

"Are you ready to admit defeat, Vance?" asked Caradoc Dearborn, holding her gaze steady.

She glanced down to where their hands were locked, elbows firmly against the table top. Emmeline grimaced as she felt herself lose what little grip she had. "Not one bit, Dearborn," she replied, determined to go out fighting.

"Want to make a deal then?" he asked, continuing to pull her hand closer towards himself.

She narrowed her eyes, sizing up her competition. "What did you have in mind?"

Caradoc grinned, knowing that he had found Emmeline's one weak spot and planning to exploit it to his full advantage. "If you admit I'm the arm wrestling champion of Hogwarts, I'll pay for the next round," he said, smirking mischeviously.

With a dramatic sigh she released her fingers from his, folding them neatly in her lap. "You're the arm wrestling champion of Hogwarts," she muttered, suppressing a smile, "Happy?" He grinned, turning his cheek to her. She quickly planted a kiss on it before he got up to get them both a Butterbeer. He returned a few moments later and set a glass down in front of her.

"To good luck with your final year," began Caradoc, raising his own in her honour.

Emmeline inclined her head, taking a sip. "And to becoming the best Healer known to the history of St Mungo's," she added, drinking his health.

He set down his mug and ran a hand through his hair, a sign that the topic at hand was about to take a very serious turn. "So how _are_ your classes coming along this term?" he asked, a worried look plastered upon his face.

Deep lines creased her forehead as she glanced round the pub, trying to find an out. "They're going as well as could be expected, considering they're the most difficult lessons I've ever had the pleasure of sitting through."

Caradoc nodded, his eyes intent. "And how about the others? Are they doing as well as you?"

"No, actually. When we returned in September our class was one third of what it was last year," explained Emmeline, taking another drink. "I suppose they found the courseload to be too difficult and decided upon pursuing an alternate career."

At this he picked up her hand, laying a kiss on it. "Well not everyone is made out to be an Unspeakable."

She shrugged in reply, eager to get off the subject. "But how about you? In her last letter your mother said you were getting bogged down at work?"

Caradoc became visibly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. "I'm fine, Mum's just upset that I don't get around to see her as often as I used to."

"Are you sure you're not taking on too much?" continued Emmeline. "Be careful you're not getting too stressed out, Doc."

He smiled at her concern, hastily downing the rest of his Butterbeer, "I'm fine, Em, don't waste your time worrying about me."

Emmeline looked around conspiratorially before sliding her chair closer to his. "And you're being safe at work? And in the city? I read these articles in the Prophet and can't help but think about these... these Knights of Walpurgis coming after you."

Caradoc took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, "I'm fine, really. I want you to take all of this energy and focus it on your schoolwork. I won't have you worrying about me being the reason you aren't accepted into the training program."

"Like I would let you come between me and my classes," she retorted, rolling her eyes pointedly. He smiled back before checking his pocketwatch out of the corner of his eye. Emmeline frowned, "Don't let me keep you."

He shook his head, turning a faint shade of scarlet. "I'll have you know that I'm worrying about the time on _your_ behalf. Unlike you, I have the luxury of returning home whenever I please." Emmeline stuck her tongue out at him before she too snuck a glance at the time. She groaned, finishing the rest of her drink.

"I could walk you back to the castle if you'd like," Caradoc volunteered, as the witch got to her feet.

"No that's alright," she said, slipping her heavy coat overtop her robes. "I could find the way back with my eyes shut."

"Please don't try that," he quickly started. "I can already see those wheels in your head turning."

Emmeline smirked, dismissing the idea. "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

Caradoc stooped down slightly to plant a kiss on her forehead. "What was that?" she snorted, wrapping her hands around his neck. He motioned awkwardly to the students bustling around the pub. "I won't be seeing you for another month-- at _least_. You're not getting off without a quick snog."

He feigned a look of pure exasperation, "Fine, you don't have to _beg_, Em." Pressing his lips against hers, Caradoc pulled her deeper into the kiss, illicting a few catcalls from a few of the Broomsticks' patrons.

Emmeline broke away, grinning. "That was more like it, Dearborn."

The walk back to the castle following her date with Caradoc was unseasonably cold, even for it only being November. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she continued on her way down the path. A few moments later she fancied she heard her name being called, but shrugged it off as just a trick of the wind.

_"Emmeline!"_ the call came again, unmistakable this time. She spun around on her heel to face Sirius Black, his face rather drawn.

"Oh, it's only you," she said, brushing the hair from her face.

"And hello to you as well," he replied, grinning like a madman.

Emmeline felt her face grow hot as she regained her pace. "Sorry Sirius, what would you like?"

His eyes widened as he searched his mind for an answer. "A spot on the Catapaults; being granted entry into the Ministry's Auror programme; and at the moment, a box of Peppermint Creams would be nice."

"Planning on becoming an Auror?" replied Emmeline skeptically. "I never would have pegged you for wanting to don the shiniest of shiny badges."

Sirius smirked, obviously pleased with himself, "I'm not sure you would _peg_ me for many things, but I want them no less. Won't hold it against you."

"I'd appreciate that," she chuckled. "You no doubt know this, but you'll have to work incredibly hard to even be considered for the programme, not to mention beating out the other hopefuls, Benjy included."

"Wot?" he frowned, tripping over his own legs and nearly toppling over into a nearby pile of leaves. "You think that great prat Fenwick has more of a chance than me?"

Emmeline set her jaw, quickening her stride. "That _great prat _happens to be one of my best mates, incase you haven't noticed. And you wouldn't, not when you think the castle revolves around you and... and your fat head!"

"I'll have you know that my head is in complete proportion with the rest of my--"

Emmeline stopped in her tracks, turning to face Sirius who had fallen several steps behind her. "What do you want?"

"Pardon?"

"You damn well heard me Sirius, what do you want? You and I are not friends and there's no use playing round that we are," she cried, showing no signs of letting up. "I doubt we've said more than a handful of words to each other over the past seven years and I've been more than content with that. So why don't you save the both of us a lot of trouble and explain yourself."

His head bowed and he nodded reluctantly. "I'm failing Potions and Charms and was told to come to you."

Her interests peaked, Emmeline prodded him further. "By who?"

"Well in all fairness I was told to see Snape and Evans as well and out of the three I thought you the least likely to tear out my throat when I asked," admitted Sirius, slightly shamefaced. "I only now see what a thick idea that was..."

She frowned, feeling the smallest tinge of guilt. "But you're really clever; I've seen you in Defence and you blow most of the others away."

He looked up, grinning once again, "You noticed, eh? Although we Blacks take naturally to any class we're given, I perform better in practical venues."

"_Venues?_ You are still talking about lessons, yeah?" she retorted, as the castle soon came into view. He groaned and was about to reply when Emmeline held up a hand. "Nevermind, that just left it open for another one of your tirades. So you want me to tutor you, is that it? I don't think I have--"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of a trade; you help me with Charms and Potions, and I... _instruct_ you on some of the finer points of Defence and Transfiguration."

She came to an abrupt halt, glancing sharply at him. "And what makes you think I need instruction from you in any class?"

Sirius wiped a hand down his face, moaning. "God, that will teach me to imply that a Ravenclaw is anything less than perfect. If you'll forgive me, I'll be on my way."

As he started to walk away, Emmeline squeezed her eyes shut, regretting what she was about to do. "Wait," she muttered.

"I can't hear you!" he cried, continuing on his way towards Hogwarts.

"I'll do it!" she hollered, as Sirius waited for her to catch up.

Holding out his hand to her, he struck a gentlemanly pose, "Shall we shake on it then?"

She regarded his extended hand with suspiscion, "What exactly am I agreeing to?"

"We'll smooth out the details on Tuesday, over our first meeting. Is it a deal?" he asked again, a tone of urgency clinging to his voice. Emmeline reluctantly nodded, taking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

Emmeline set down her pack and collapsed into the worn, leather chair. Dorcas sat across from her, her face concentrated into a frown. "So what exactly happened?" asked Dorcas. "I'm afraid I'm still a bit lost on the matter..."

"Believe me, so am I," Emmeline replied, absentmindedly rummaging through her bag. She retrieved a large scrap of parchment and began to scribble notes on it. "He wants to me to tutor him in Charms and Potions, in exchange for his help in Defence and Transfiguration."

Dorcas' jaw dropped as she took in her friend. "You mean to say that he... Sirius implied that you need help in--"

"But I do," she interupted, leaping to her feet. "I'm not failing, or anything near that severe... but I could be better. There is definitely room to improve," Emmeline sighed, furiously rubbing her temples.

Dorcas squeezed her hand as she passed, offering a comforting smile. "Don't for a minute think that you're the only one, everyone is feeling a bit bogged down with this courseload. Especially in relation to what we were given last year, it's a joke."

She nodded, sitting back down. "I could help you, if you wanted," said Dorcas, inching closer to her in her seat. "I don't want to see you having to rely on Black for your studies, who knows how that could turn out. And Radagast knows he's probably more interested in charming you out of your robes then he is on learning the fundamentals of the Protean Charm."

Emmeline frowned, continuing to go over her notes. "I doubt that he's even thought of me in that way. And besides, Caradoc more than satisfies me in that department."

Dorcas' interests peaked, she slid closer to her friend on the couch. "Gods Em; that's the most I've ever heard you give out willingly on the subject."

"And I hope that's all you'll want," she chuckled. "I wouldn't really know where to start even..." Emmeline stopped herself short when Benjy plopped down next to her, slinging an arm over her shoulders. 

"Wouldn't know where to start for what, love?"

She shook her head, as Dorcas piped up, "We were in the middle of discussing Doc and Em's--"

Emmeline clamped a hand down on her friend's mouth, muffling her voice. "Actually, Dor was giving me some sound advice on a venture I recently took on," she explained.

Benjy looked between the two witches, as if deciding which story he wanted to hear more. In the end, he sided with the brunette. "What's this about a venture? And why am I only hearing about it now?"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, preparing to launch into her story. "I was coming back from Hogsmeade this afternoon and... making a long story short, I've agreed to tutor Sirius Black."

Benjy grinned, running a hand through his fiery hair. "I don't... I don't know how to respond to that," he admitted. "So what are your duties as Sirius Black's _tutor_?"

Dorcas giggled as Emmeline slapped his arm. "Hold your tongue, I haven't even told you the worst part."

Benjy scrunched up his face, "What? Don't tell me he wants you to wear his tie or something? Throw the next Quidditch match?"

Emmeline's face flushed as she thought of the very idea of the next match, something she had been slacking a bit on. "He wishes I'd throw it, only chance Gryffindor'll have to win the Cup this year. No, I'm afraid not. He's offered to help me in Transfiguration and Defence and I've, well... I've accepted."

"If you're doing that badly Em, I'd be glad to give you a lesson or two," replied Benjy, failing to conceal his look of shock. "Don't want you to have to resort to depending on Black."

Emmeline laughed dryly motioning towards her friend, "Dor suggested the same and while I appreciate your concern, I can't back out now. And when I think of it, Sirius and that lot have always taken rather well to Transfiguration, aside from annoying McGonagall to no end."

She fell back onto the couch, finally abandoning her notes. "I just need to get through these next few months and I'll be fine. As long as I keep graduation in my sights, all of this work won't faze me."

Benjy tossed a pepper imp into his mouth, shaking his head. "The Eternal Optimist strikes again."

A strange silence fell over the common room causing Dorcas to turn away in her seat, craning her neck around towards the window. She shook her head finally, her concentration returning. "Alright, enough of this. When does your adventure begin?"

Emmeline summoned a glass of water, taking a quick sip. "Sometime Tuesday, thats all we agreed upon. But enough about this; what do you say we go down for dinner, yeah?"

They soon left the Tower and headed down to the already bustling Great Hall. Several students were still returning from Hogsmeade and immeadiately heading into the castle for supper. A renegade Snitch zoomed overhead, swerving between students and then speeding off out of reach. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together loudly, casting a silence over all who heard it. In a moments time, the Snitch was called into the Headmaster's hands. His eyes sparkling, he rose to his feet. "Would Mr Potter please come see me at his earliest convience?" he called, as James lazily made his way up to the staff table, a lopsided smirk plastered across his face.

Emmeline rolled her eyes, avoiding the looks she expected to be receiving from Benjy and Dorcas. A loud chorus of cheers erupted from the entrance as Gideon and Fabian made their way to the table, sitting across from Dorcas and Emmeline.

"Well well," said Fabian, looking back and forth from his friend's faces. "Looks like you lot had a right good time in Hogsmeade."

"Maybe if you hadn't _ditched_ us--"

Benjy shot a look of indignation around the table at Gideon's remark. "You think _you_ were ditched?" he exclaimed, cutting him off. "At least you had Fabian to keep you company. Dor and I were supposed to go check out the Shrieking Shack, but come two o'clock I found myself staring at one of the country's most haunted landmarks with not a witch in sight!"

Dorcas looked up sheepishly from the steaming plate in front of her. "I had second thoughts on the matter, alright? We shouldn't go around tempting Fate like that anyway, we get enough trouble as it is." 

Emmeline chuckled at her friend, squeezing her arm comfortingly. "Really, I'm surprised with the both of you. You're clever enough to know its all just a load of rubbish."

"Listen to this one," said Gideon, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "_'Its all a load of rubbish'_, she says. Then why haven't I seen you poking around outside of it?"

Emmeline frowned, tossing a scrap of bread at his face. "Because I wouldn't waste my time with it. I'm barely filling up all twenty-seven hours a day as it is."

The group exchanged a puzzled glance before Benjy cracked a grin. "Was that Miss Vance's idea of a joke?" She nodded excitedly, before taking a long sip of juice. A loud gale of laughter erupted from across the hall. Sirius stood up, draping an arm around a rather mousy-looking fellow Emmeline knew to be called Peter Pettigrew, and began reenacting one of his earlier, more foolish looking stunts.

Dorcas -- as she, too, had been watching -- clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You should've at least talked to Lily before agreeing to anything," she said, nodding to where, a few seats away from the excitement, Lily sat with their friend Marlene McKinnon. Catching their gaze, Lily shot them back a weary look. Dorcas hastily called the Gryffindor witches over, a wave of relief washing over Lily's face. Only once Marlene had stuffed a few more dinner rolls into her bag did the girls make their way over to the other table.

"Thank you a hundred times over," said Lily, squeezing in between the twins.

Benjy looked over to her, making room for Marlene. "Wot? Couldn't handle the awe-inspiring tales and delights of Sirius Black?" he howled, his wide eyes catching Emmelines as he said this. "Was it just too... _awesome_ for you?"

Lily made a face, giggling slightly. "Yeah, something like that."

Marlene gulped down a large mouthful of pumpkin juice. "I didn't see much of your lot 'round Hogsmeade this afternoon. Did you get up to anything interesting?"

Both Dorcas and Benjy opened their mouths to reply but were beaten by Gideon. "'Course we did," he replied.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" added Fabian.

Emmeline frowned, "Yeah, speaking of that; where were you two? I didn't see you at the Three Broomsticks..."

The two exchanged a furitive glance before turning back to the others. "Top secret business, I'm afraid," said Fab.

His brother grinned, "Strictly on a need-to-know basis... you understand, I'm sure."

Dorcas' jaw dropped at their lame explanation. "When have you ever let that stop you?" she cried.

Benjy shook his head, a silent chuckle playing at his lips. "They were babysitting for Molly while she and Arthur had lunch," he said, immeadiatly discrediting them.

"Well excuse us for wanting to add a wee bit of excitement to our dreary lives," huffed Gideon, his cheeks flaring.

"Oh Sirius could help you with that, I'm sure," said Benjy mischeviously.

Marlene smiled, almost to herself, "I think it was sweet."

Lily surveyed Emmeline over her glass of pumpkin juice. "Whats on your mind, Emmy?" she asked after a moment. "You don't seem yourself really..."

Dorcas exchanged a look with her Housemate. "Are you going to tell her or shall I?"

Lily glanced between the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

Emmeline took a deep breath before launching into the afternoon's events once again. When she had finished, Marlene and Lily wore equal looks of horror and disbelief.

"And you've said you'll do it?" cried Lily, "Have you gone absolutely mad?"

Emmeline played with the napkin in her lap, weaving it between her fingers. "I really think you're all making more of this than it really is," she began rather quietly. "Obviously he cares enough about correcting his marks are he wouldn't have approached me. Furthermore, you're all acting as though I'm known for poor judgement; do you really think I would've agreed to such a thing had I not thought it would be bearable at the least?"

After a moment's hesitation, Marlene jumped forward. "Of course we trust you to make the right choice, Em. Its just that--"

"He's a Black, isn't he?"

Emmeline's reproachful eyes shot up to Gideon, who until now had remained deathly silent. "You say that like it makes him a Death Eater or something."

"No, worse," he continued, meeting her strong gaze. "I'd be surprised if You-Know-Who didn't spend the summer months at their house in Holyhead; I'm sure he'd bring something delightful, like strawberry scones."

Fabian snorted as the rest of the table looked slightly scandalised. "He's so thoughtful like that, the Dark Lord is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three -- 4 October, 1977**

The following Tuesday came and went with little interuption. Emmeline continued with her lessons, seemingly oblivious to the many ingenious methods Sirius was using to try and contact her during class. As a rather hideous paper elephant landed with flourish in front of her, Emmeline looked upon the thing with equal parts of fear and contempt. Chancing a glance around the room, she found Sirius gesturing emphatically towards the note. With a heavy feeling in her heart and against all of Dorcas' warnings she tore open the parchment.

_Emmeline,_

_If you have yet to chicken out, I suggest we meet in the Great Hall after dinner. Your bench or mine?_

_Sincerely yours, _

_Sirius Black_

Her eyes narrowed as she read the challenge. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her, seemingly pleased with himself. Licking the tip of her quill, she furiously scribbled out a reply, _'Mine'_,and tossed it back to him when Professor Flitwick's back was turned. Dorcas just clicked her tongue while Benjy struggled to hold back his laughter. Emmeline did her best to ignore them both and turned her concentration back to her work.

When supper had finally arrived she sat amongst her friends, piles of books at her feet beneath the table. She had written to Caradoc the previous night explaining her situation and, of course, asking for his advice on the matter. He had written back promptly, agreeing with Emmeline; if Sirius was concerned enough to approach her, he obviously cared about his education. For a few moments, however brief, this eased her worries. Doc's letter was now the last thing on her mind as she watched her friends leave one by one, deserting her.

Dorcas leaned down to her eye level as she rose to her feet. Have fun, darling, she crooned playfully, pinching one of her cheeks.

Emmeline made a face, sticking out her tongue. Oh sod off, will ya? Sirius chose this moment to make his appearance. He frowned immeadiately, thinking the comment was meant for him. This is a bad time then, yeah? he began, Because we could reschedule for--

No, you sit down. Dorcas, leave, she said in a commanding tone.

Sirius obeyed, but not before shooting the blonde witch an encouraging smile. Dorcas snorted in reply and hastily turned on her heel to leave. Whats up her arse? he asked, watching as she left. Emmeline suppressed the urge to scream back at him. Nothing really. She just thinks this whole thing to be an utter waste of time. She wiped a hand across her face, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Let's see if we can't prove her wrong, yeah?"

With that, Emmeline opened the first book and withdrew several sheets of parchment. "I've taken the liberty of drawing up a schedule for the next few months up until winter break. It accomodates our classes and allows for Quidditch." Sirius stared at her, his mouth agape. She took this as encouragement and continued on. "Tutorials will be twice a week -- for two hours -- and will alternate between each of our... _weaker_ subjects.

"Is there anything you wish to add?" Emmeline asked, pushing a copy across the table to him.

He took a moment, his eyes silently scanning the calendar. "Well, you've certainly put a lot of thought into this, haven't you? But how'd you know when we had practice?"

She shrugged, "I asked Gideon when Gryffindor had booked the pitch."

Sirius snorted at the mention of the captain's name. "Gideon _Prewett_, then?"

Emmeline slammed her book shut, startling Sirius. "Are you planning on making snide comments about every, single one of my friends?" she asked, her voice shrill. "Because I can save you the time right now and compile a list."

"No, I'm sorry," he began, chuckling a bit. "You're right. I'm sure Gideon is a perfectly sane bloke--"

"Then why do you do that?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I guess I just get carried away with all of the... you know, you're not much better."

"Excuse me?" she cried, laughing in disbelief. "I don't make some snide comment every time you mention one of your Gryffindor mates. I could, believe me, I could."

"You do! Not aloud, no, but you do that weird eyeroll thing."

Emmeline sighed, pursing her lips. "I think this was a terrible idea," she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're not giving up now, are you?" said Sirius in disbelief. "We haven't even begun yet!"

"Exactly! We haven't even started on the finer points of Charms and we're already at each other's throats!"

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes focused on the head table. "Why don't we agree to keep away from certain subjects? Er... Gideon, that other one--"

"Fabian."

"Right, Fabian. I don't have a problem with Dorcas, but it seems like she has one with me."

Emmeline snorted, hastily burying her face in her hands. "Right, well... she doesn't exactly think you're in it for the right reasons."

Sirius frowned, looking slightly taken aback. "What reasons would those be?"

"She thinks this is your bright idea to get me to sleep with you," she replied, the words pouring out of her mouth.

The Great Hall fell into silence as Sirius let out a great sigh. "So that's what the whole of Ravenclaw Tower thinks of me then? Th-that I'm just some skirt-chasing prat?"

"Sirius, I... don't," said Emmeline finally. "I did, at one time. But... you had to have known that. You flirt with anything that moves."

He chuckled, quickly catching himself. "That's just... that has nothing to do with tutoring."

"No, you're right, it doesn't. Can we call it a night, then?" she asked, throwing a quick glance at the schedule she had drawn up. "Meet tomorrow for some actual work, how 'bout it?"

"That's a good idea," Sirius agreed, getting to his feet and shouldering his bag. "So we'll meet in the library tomorrow?"

Nodding, she began collecting her books. "Yeah, er... eight o'clock? I know it says seven there, but Gideon called an extra practice tomorrow--"

"Right... the match against Hufflepuff this weekend. I have a few Galleons on it..."

"On us or them?" she asked. "Wait, don't answer that. I'll see you tomorrow, Sirius." Emmeline turned on her heel and left the Hall. She soon reached the common room, where Dorcas and Fabian were both splayed across the couch.

Emmeline sank between the two of them, rubbing her forehead. "Oh god, what've I done?"

"Was it that bad?" giggled Dorcas, tossing a scrap of parchment at her friend's face.

"I've just realised that the next few months are going to revolve around studying, Quidditch and Sirius Black," she said finally, heaving a sigh.


End file.
